Last Kiss
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Ciuman ini adalah hadiah terbesar yang pernah aku terima , Terimakasih – , Main Cast , Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae, Choi Siwon , mind RnR please ?


Title : Last Kiss

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyukjae

Rated : T

Main Pair : ?

Genre : Romance, sad, yaoi

Summary : - Ciuman ini adalah hadiah terbesar yang pernah aku terima , Terimakasih –

**(** **note : putar lagu bernuansa sad romance selama membaca ff ini – rekomendasi ' A Thousand years ' by Christina Perry )**

…

Lee Donghae, namja berparas manis yang sangat disayangi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya . Kini, dia sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya . Jarak yang ia tempuh tak jauh, hanya berbeda blok dari rumahnya . Biasanya, dia akan berangkat menaiki sepeda dengan tetangganya sekaligus sahabat dekatnya nya, Lee Hyukjae . Tapi entah kemana namja tampan yang sering Donghae juluki ' monyet ' itu .

Tak terasa kini ia sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya . Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat seseorang yang begitu sempurna dimatanya . Seseorang yang Donghae sukai sejak dulu . Sejak dirinya masih duduk dibangku SMP kelas 1 hingga sekarang, dirinya yang duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA .

Tapi tahukah , sedikit kata tak bisa ia ungkapkan kepada sosok itu .Sosok namja tampan bertubuh athletis. Kenapa ? Karena ia takut, jika dia mengatakan semua perasaannya, sosok itu akan menjauhinya .

Mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa . Donghae terlalu malu dan takut, jika harus menyapa Sunbae-nya itu .

Tidak, dia cukup waras dengan hal itu .

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, kala sosok itu mengalihkan pandang kea rah Donghae . Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan dia pun merasakan kalau tubuhnya bergetar . Mungkin , akibat degupan jantungnya .

"HAE !"

Donghae terlonjak kaget, lalu menolehkan wajahnya kea rah samping . Ia mendapati Hyukjae yang kini sedang memamerkan senyum gummy-nya .

"KYA MONYET, KAU MEMBUATKU TERKEJUT !"

Donghaepun memukul kepala Hyukjae dengan buku yang ia bawa . Donghae menatap tajam mata Hyukjae, "Kau ingin aku mati karna terkena serangan jantung huh ?", Hyukjae hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan sahabat yang dicintainya itu .

Cinta ?

Yah, Hyukjae menyukai Donghae sejak mereka masih kecil . Lama sekali, sama halnya dengan Donghae . Hyukjae tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya itu . Ia tahu, Donghae hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari kata sahabat . Hanya itu . Dan Hyukjaepun tak buta, kalau Donghae mencintai orang lain .

Cukup dengan begini dia sudah senang, walau kurang . Dia ingin lebih, tapi , cinta tak bisa dipaksakan bukan ?

"Kau baru datang Hyukiie?", tanya Donghae sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya . Hyukjae menatapnya sekilas, lalu tersenyum .

"Aku menunggumu didepan rumahmu, apa kau tak melihatku ?"

Donghae menghentikan tangannya untuk membuka lembaran buku, ia menolehkan wajahnya kea rah samping duduknya . Tepat kea rah Hyukjae . Ia menatap Hyukjae dengan wajah polos yang sangat disukai Hyukjae .

Hyukjae ingin menangis rasanya, melihat senyum malaikat yang ditunjukkan Donghae untuknya .

'_kapan aku bisa memiliki senyum malaikat itu ? seutuhnya ? '_

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Hyukiie, heheh", ia tertawa membuat Hyukjae tersenyum kecil .

Tawa yang selalu bisa menenangkan hati Hyukjae yang terluka , walau sebenarnya , tawa itu semakin memperdalam lukanya .

"Hyukiie, hari ini temani aku ke toko buku ya ", pinta Donghae manja, lalu Hyukjae , "Baiklah, untuk tetanggaku yang manis ini , apa sih yang tidak ", Donghae tersipu malu mendengarnya .

'_Kapan dia bisa memujiku seperti Hyukiie memujiku ?'_

"Tapi harus ada imbalannya "

"Apa ?"

Hyukjae menggaruk dagunya, seraya berpikir .

"Bagaimana kalau sehabis kita ke toko buku, temani aku mencari kaset dvd ?"

Donghae menyipitkan matanya, lalu ia tersenyum jahil .

"Kau ingin membeli kaset yadong terbaru ya ?"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, lalu menatap horror kea rah Donghae, "Pertanyaanmu menyinggungku Hae ", Hyukjae berucap datar , walau ada senyum hangat terselip disana .

"Yah, aku tahu, kau sudah jera dengan hal itu kan ?", goda Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae tertawa kecil, mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam .

Kejadian lucu yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilupakan oleh Hyukjae . Dirinya ketahuan menonton video porno oleh Appa dan Eommanya didalam kamar . Dan parahnya, saat itu ia tak memakai baju . Oh , Hyukjae ~~  
Alhasil , selama 1 bulan dirinya tak mendapatkan uang jajan .

"Itu sudah lama Hae, berhentilah tertawa", Hyukjae sedikit kesal saat melihat Donghae terus saja mentertawakannya .

Hyukjae mencubit pipi Donghae dengan cukup kuat , membuat Donghae menghentikan tawanya seketika .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya, "Sakit Hyukiie", ia mengusap-usap lembut pipi yang memerah . Hyukjae tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu kekanakan dimatanya .

"EHM"

Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan mereka yang tadinya saling beradu tatap kea rah depan . Tepat didepan _glassboard, _ada seorang guru bernama Shin Donghee tengah menatap mereka tajam . Donghae bergidik ngeri saat melihat kumis Shin seonsaeng naik-turun . Seperti kerbau, pkirnya .

Tunggu, memang kerbau memiliki kumis ?

"Apa sudah selesai menggosipnya Tuan Lee ?", tanya Shin seonsaeng kepada Donghae dan Hyukjae yang memiliki marga yang sama .

Donghae dan Hyukjae serempak mengangguk, "Ne", jawab mereka bersamaan .

Sedetik setelah itu, mereka , Donghae dan Hyukjae saling menolehkan wajah mereka . Hingga mata mereka saling beradu, saling melempar senyum .

'_Andai kau jadi milikku Hae'_

'_Jika yang ada dihadapanku adalah dia '_

…

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hyukjae . Hyukjaepun dengan semangatnya , mengayuh sepeda lebih cepat .

"Hyukiie, terlalu cepat , aku takut ", pekik Donghae saat Hyukjae tetap mengayuh daam keadaan jalan yang menurun . Bukannya menuruti kemauan Donghae, Hyukjae malah mempercepat kayuhannya .

Donghae lebih mengerakan pelukannya, "Kau sangat menyebalkan monyett", Hyukjae hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Dongae dari belakang .

Dalam hatinya ia tertawa bahagia . Walau bersamaan itu pulalah, hatinya menangis . Sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya ia berharap dan berdo'a . Entah kapan permohonannya itu bisa terwujud .

'_Biarkanlah pelukan ini akan selalu menemaniku setiap saat '_

Tak mungkin . Tak mungkin .

Mereka kini sedang berada ditoko buku . Hyukjae lebih memilih untuk menunggu Donghae diluar toko . Karena menurutnya, dia bisa kehabisan nafas jika dikelilingi banyak buku .

Pikiran orang bodoh . Yah, Donghae selalu mengatai dirinya seperti itu . Tapi Hyukjae? Tetap tidak peduli .

Donghae berkeliling, mencari sebuah buku bacaan yang mungkin bisa membantunya dalam mengerjakan soal-soal sekolah . Tapi , kenapa langkah kakinya membawa dirinya untuk menuju rak-rak yang penuh dengan novel ?

Entahlah .

Donghae menelusuri tiap lorong . Tangannya tak henti, memilah setiap novel yang tersusun sangat rapi pada rak .Ia tersenyum manis kala melihat sebuah novel, " Dear John ", gumamnya pelan , membaca beberapa kata didepan cover novel tersebut .

Ia mengambil buku tersebut, lantas ia baca sedikit dihalaman pembuka . Tidak, dia langsung beralih ke halaman belakang . Dimana ada sepenggal epilog disana .

' _Love does not have to have each other'_

Donghae tersenyum kecil , "Cinta tak saling memiliki ", namun seketika itu senyum di wajah manisnya hilang . Tergantikan senyum sedih yang sarat dengan makna .

Bukankah kehidupannya juga begitu ?

Donghae menghela nafas beratnya, lalu ia kembali menatap novel tersebut .

Pikirannya melayang , terbang entah kemana . Ia berniat mengembalikkan novel tersebut pada raknya, namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi . Tubuhnya terdorong ke samping, dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh dengan cukup keras .

"Aww", pekik Donghae saat ia merasakan sakit dibagian _butt_nya .

"Uh, mian haeyo"

Seseorang yang tidak lain adalah pelaku penabrakanpun segera membantu Donghae untuk berdiri . Donghae masih menundukkan kepalanya, menatap novel yang covernya telah tersobek tak sengaja .

"Cih, lihat perbuatanmu ", Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, sambil memegang dengan erat novel tersebut .

Hingga matanya membulat lucu, dan mulutnya terbuka . Seketika , aura kemarahan yang tadinya menyelimuti Donghae kini berganti menjadi aura kegugupan .

Bagaimana tidak ? Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dari dulu, kini tepat berada didepannya . Sangat dekat .

"Kau kenapa ? Ada yang sakit ? dimana ? sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit saja "

Donghae hanya diam, saat sosok itu memperhatikan tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari namja itu .

Donghae menggeleng, "A-anio, aku baik-baik saja ", jawab Donghae terbata-bata . Mungkin karena degupan jantung yang kini semakin berpacu .

"Novelnya "

Donghaepun mengikuti arah pandang sosok itu ke tangan kanannya . Donghaepun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah namja tampan dihadapannya yang kini juga menatapnya .

Jujur, hati Donghae seperti diguguri bunga sakura . Bersemi dan sangat indah . Donghae mengartikan kalau tatapan namja itu, sangat lembut membuat hatinya terasa hangat dan membuang kegugupannya . Hingga akhirnya , seulas senyum malaikat terlukis diwajah manisnya .

"Tidak apa, aku akan membelinya "

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, ini salahku, aku yang akan membayarnya ", namja itu mengambil novel dari tangan Donghae .

Donghae tetap mempertahankannya, "Tidak usah, aku saja, lagipula aku akan membacanya ",ujar Donghae selembut mungkin .

"Ya, tapi biarkan aku yang membayarnya "

"Tidak perlu "

Akhirnya, adegan tarik menarik tak terelakan . Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu, hingga

BREEKKK

Novel yang tadi diperebutkan akhirnya terbelah menjadi dua . Donghae dan namja itu terdiam beberapa saat, mereka menatap bagian novel ditangan mereka masing-masing . Donghae menatap namja itu, begitupun sebaliknya .

"Hahahahha", akhirnya, mereka tertawa bersama . Donghae tertawa dengan tingkah yang sangat menggemaskan . Mulutnya yang dibuka sangat lebar, menampilkan dua gigi yang lebih menonjol sedikit didepan , dan gigi gingsul yang semakin membuatnya terasa sangat manis .

Namja itu melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae, ia menghentikan tawanya dan diganti dengan senyumnya yang menampilkan lesung dikedua pipinya .

"Namaku , Choi Siwon "

Donghae tersenyum ramah sambil menyambut uluran tangan namja bermarga Choi itu .

"Lee Donghae "

"Pertemuan yang buruk ya ", ungkap Siwon setengah bercanda, membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil .

Siwon dan Donghae kini sudah berada didepan meja kasir . Donghaepun membiarkan Siwon untuk membayar sebuah novel yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua tersebut .

"Gomawo", ujar Donghae saat Siwon menyerahkan novel kepada Donghae .

Siwon menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Jangan berucap seperti itu, aku semakin merasa bersalah ", balas Siwon yang lagi dan lagi membuat Donghae tersenyum .

Entah kenapa, Siwon merasakan kalau detakan jantungnya berhenti saat melihat senyum Donghae yang mampu memikat hatinya .

Memikat hati ? Oh, ~

"Kau murid dari kelas 2 kan ?", tanya Siwon saat dirinya dan Donghae sudah berada didepan toko .

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, agar bisa menatap mata Siwon yang begitu indah dimatanya .

Ia mengangguk , "Ne", jawabnya singkat . Karena memang dirinya bingung harus menjawab apa . Mungkin ia terlalu senang karena pertanyaan Siwon tadi ?

Siwon tahu dirinya berada dikelas 2 , berarti Siwon secara tidak langsung memperhatikannya .

Siwon mengacak rambut brunette Donghae , membuat Donghae terdiam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu .

Jantungnya seperti ingin melompat, karena terlalu senangnya .

"Sampai bertemu disekolah besok "

Donghae tidak menjawab, karena dirinya masih sibuk untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya . Darahnya berdesir begitu saja, dan ia merasa kalau dirinya sedang berada ditengah lautan biru yang tenang . Dengan dikelilingi oleh ribuan lumba-lumba lucu .

Siwon menantinya besok . Menantinya ? Apa ada harapan untuk dirinya ?

Donghae tersenyum kecil dibuatnya, "Siwon Hyung ", gumamnya pelan .

Dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dengan seulas senyum pahit . Ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar , tidak boleh .

Dia memaksakan senyum gummy-nya saat ia melihat Donghae datang menghampirinya . Bisa ia lihat wajah Donghae sangatlah bahagia . Wajah bahagia yang baru kali ini dia lihat .

'_Apa bersamaku kau tak pernah bahagia Hae?'_

"Hyukiie, kau tahu, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Siwon Hyung", Hyukjae mencoba untuk senang mendengarnya .

"Benarkah ?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Ne, ahh~, aku senang sekali ", Donghaepun segera naik , dan kembali memeluk pinggang Hyukjae .

Hyukjae menatap nanar tangan Donghae yang berada diatas perutnya . Ia pun mengayuh sepedanya, " Hae, jangan bergerak terus ", pinta Hyukjae saat Donghae menggoyangkan kakinya .

Donghae tertawa, "Aku terlalu senang Hyukiiee", ujar Donghae sambil memeluk erat pinggang Hyukjae , sambil merebahkan kepalanya dipunggung Hyukjae .

Tanpa diketahui Donghae, saat ini Hyukjae menjatuhkan air matanya .

…

Donghae dan Hyukjae kini sedang berada disalah satu Café langganan mereka . Hyukjaepun tidak jadi untuk pergi mencari kaset ' one piece ' edisi terbaru . Mungkin suasana hati yang membuatnya seperti ini .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Hyukjae dengan satu alis terangkat .

"Hyukiie, kau sakit?", tanya Donghae saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hyukjae . Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Anio", jawabnya singkat walau tak meninggalkan senyum gumy-nya .

Donghae yang melihat senyum Hyukjae, dengan reflex pun ikut tersenyum .

"Jangan pandangi wajah tampanku terus Hae, cepat makan es krimmu ", Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Hyukjae .

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Hyukiie", cibir Donghae membuat Hyukjae mencubit gemas hidungnya .

"Kau ini suka sekali mencubitku !"

"Wajahmu lucu jika marah "

Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae . Entah kenapa sejak dulu hingga sekarang , saat berhadapan dengan Hyukjae , saat Hyukjae memujinya ia tak bisa membalas kata-kata itu .

Apa dia masih berpikir, kalau Siwonlah yang mengatakan hal itu ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Seperti pagi biasanya , Donghae berangkat sekolah dengan Hyukjae . Kali ini tidak ada sepeda , karena sepeda Hyukjae sedang rusak .

Tanpa Donghae ketahui, Hyukjae membanting sepedanya dengan sangat kuat ke dinding rumahnya . Membuat sepeda tak berdosa itu rusak seketika . Kekesalan dan kekecewaan hatinya membuat dirinya melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu .

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Siwon tersenyum lembut ke arahnya didepan pintu gerbang sekolah . Tentu saja , hal itu membuat Hyukjae cemburu .

"Selamat pagi Donghae", sapa Siwon lembut , lantas Donghae , "Selamat pagi juga Hyung ", balas Donghae tidak kalah lembut .

Hingga akhirnya, ia melupakan sosok Hyukjae disitu, diantara dirinya dan juga Siwon .

Hyukjae berdehem cukup keras, membuat Donghae dan Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya .

"Aku duluan ke kelas", ujar Hyukjae ketus , sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas . Menyiratkan kalau ia sedang marah saat ini.

Tapi, namanya juga Lee Donghae . Bersahabat hampir seumur hidupnya saat ini dengan Hyukjae . Namun, ia sama sekali tidak peka dengan sahabatnya itu .

Tidak sama sekali .

"Aku rasa dia marah "

Donghae menolehkan kea rah Siwon, "Tidak, dia memang seperti itu , aku rasa gara-gara sepedanya rusak ", tanggap Donghae kelewat polos . Siwon yang memang tidak terlalu kenal dengan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, seakan menyetujui pernyataan Donghae .

"Kajja kita masuk"

Tanpa sungkan , Siwon menautkan jari-jemarinya pada jemari milik Donghae . Donghae awalnya tidak cukup menyadari hal itu . Namun saat Siwon mengamit jemarinya lebih kuat, barulah dia sadar .

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai 2, Donghae hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya . Menyembunyikan rona-rona merah dikedua pipinya .

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihatnya , alangkah lucunya Donghae saat ini dimatanya .

…

Sejak saat itu , Siwon dan Donghae selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama .Sudah lima bulan lamanya, mereka mencoba mendekatkan diri satu sama lain . Donghae sudah tidak lagi berangkat sekolah bersama Hyukjae, melainkan bersama Siwon menggunakan mobil mewahnya .

Hingga disinilah mereka, di taman yang cukup indah bagi sepasang kekasih yang menikmati minggu pagi .

Donghae menghirup udara panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan . Siwon yang terus saja memandangnya , tertawa .

"Hey, kau kenapa tertawa ?", tanya Donghae dengan menyipitkan matanya .

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Anio, hahahahh", tawa Siwon semakin keras saat melihat Donghae menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang sangat lucu . Siwon sangat suka melihat wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan itu .

Suka ?

Yah, Siwon memang menyukai Donghae sejak dulu . Namun, sama halnya dengan Donghae, ia takut mengungkapkan perasaannya . Apa alasannya sama dengan Donghae ? Tidak . Waktu itu dia berpikir, kalau Donghae sudah mempunyai kekasih – ya , yang dimaksudnya adalah Hyukjae . Karena , kemanapun Donghae pergi, pasti ada Hyukjae disampingnya , begitupun sebaliknya .

Tapi saat ini, ia tahu kalau Donghae belum mempunyai kekasih . Dan itu kesempatan bagus untuk dirinya. Tapi belum saatnya ia mengungkapkan semuanya, masih ada satu masalah yang harus ia hadapi .

"Hae"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, hingga kini mata mereka saling beradu pandang . Donghae tersenyum, "Apa ?", tanyanya .

Siwon tersenyum, "Apa kau punya waktu ?", tanya Siwon, Donghae menaikan satu alisnya, " Waktu? Aku ?", Donghae bertanya balik, karena memang dirinya tak mengerti dengan jelas pertanyaan Siwon .

Siwon mengangguk, "Ne, kau punya waktu untukku dihari minggu nanti ?", tanya Siwon sambil matanya terfokus pada mata indah milik Donghae .

Donghae diam sejenak . Butuh sepuluh detik ia mengerti pertanyaan Siwon untuknya .

"Tentu saja , hari minggu kan ?"

"Ya"

Mereka terus menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga senja menghampiri keduanya . Mereka tak beranjak, hingga matahari benar-benar hilang dari pandangan keduanya .

Mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati malam ini, dipinggiran Sungai Han .

Siwon duduk disamping Donghae, "Ini ", Donghae tersenyum sambil menerima secangkir kopi panas untuknya .

Malam ini terasa berbeda .

Dingin , dan hilang .

Entahlah, Donghae menyadari ada yang hilang dalam malam ini . Ini adalah malam yang untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia tak bersama Hyukjae .

Biasanya, jika malam seperti ini . Dia dan Hyukjae akan pergi jalan-jalan ke taman, ke bioskop, ke toko buku atau hanya duduk dibalkon kamar Hyukjae atau kamar Donghae . Yang penting mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua .

Tak heran, jika orangtua mereka sering menganggap kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih .

Mengingat hal itu, Donghae tertawa kecil . Membuat Siwon menatapnya heran .

"Ada apa ?", tanya Siwon .

Donghae menyesap kopi sebelum dia menjawab . Dia tersenyum, "Hyukiie", jawabnya tanpa sadar dan Siwon merasa, saat Donghae menyebutkan nama ' Hyukiie ' ada cinta terselip didalamnya .

Siwon tersenyum tipis , " Kalian terlihat begitu akrab ya ", Siwon berujar dengan nada cemburu . Namun sekali lagi, Donghae sangat tidak peka terhadap orang didekatnya .

Donghae tersenyum, "Ya, kami sangat akrab , sangat ", ujarnya sambil mengingat moment kebersamaan dirinya dengan Hyukjae .

"Kenapa kalian tak berpacaran saja ?"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Siwon yang kali ini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin .

Kenapa ?

Donghae tidak mencintainya ? Bohong , Donghae sangat mencintai Hyukjae . Lalu ?

Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Aku dengannya hanya bersahabat , tidak lebih ", jawabnya sedikit ragu . Kenapa dia merasakan kalau hatinya ragu mengatakan hal itu . Bukankah dirinya dengan Hyukjae memang bersahabat ?

Terdengar nafas lega dari Siwon . Sekarang, tatapan Siwon telah berubah menjadi tatapan lembut .

Ia memeluk tubuh Donghae dari samping, "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang ", ujar Siwon yang dianggukan oleh Donghae .

…

Hyukjae kini tengah duduk sendiri dibalkon kamarnya . Ia menatap sebuah kamar diseberangnya . Kamar tidur dari rumah sebelahnya . Yang tidak lain adalah kamar milik Donghae .

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, "Kapan kau mulai bisa melihatku Hae ", lirihnya pilu .

Perasaannya sudah semakin menguat, kala Donghae semakin jauh darinya. Bahkan waktunya , waktunya bersama Donghae kini tak banyak lagi seperti dulu .

Bahkan ia bertegur sapa hanya didalam kelas, selebihnya Donghae menghabiskan waktunya bersama Siwon .

Ya, ini semua gara-gara Siwon . Hyukjae tidak mau menyalahkan semuanya kepada Siwon . SIwon tidak salah, dan diapun tak berhak untuk melarang Siwon agar tidak berdekatan dengan Donghae .

Apalagi dia tahu, kalau Donghae sangat mencintai Siwon . Dan jika dia meminta Siwon untuk menjauhi Donghae, bukankah itu akan menyakiti Donghae ?

Dia tak ingin melihat Donghae sedih . Tak ingin, dan dia tak mau .

Hyukjae menolehkan ke halaman depan rumah Donghae, ia tersenyum miris kala melihat Siwon keluar dari mobil mewah dan membukakan pintu untuk Donghae .

Hyukjae segera menundukkan tubuhnya, kala Donghae melihat kea rah kamarnya . Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Donghae saat ini .

Ia merasakan nafasnya memburu, dan tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat .

Ia menangis dalam diam , padahal Hyukjae adalah seorang namja yang tidak mudah untuk menangis . Namun jika menyangkut Donghae, entah kenapa dia menjadi sosok yang rapuh dan cengeng .

…

Donghae menatap kamar Hyukjae yang berada dilantai 2 dengan harapan – ia bisa melihat Hyukjae malam ini - . Ternyata , Hyukjae sama sekali tak ada ditempat biasanya mereka bersama .

"Hae"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Siwon , "H-hyung, kau masuk dulu ", tawar Donghae , Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak terimakasih , lain kali saja ", Siwon menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

Membuat jantung Donghae hampir jatuh, karena terkejut . Namun, tak ada niat dirinya untuk mengakhiri pelukan tersebut . Diapun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Siwon .

Siwon tersenyum saat ia tahu, Donghae membalas pelukannya . Ia mengusap punggung dan rambut Donghae dengan sayang, "Aku akan pergi ke America selama seminggu, aku akan kembali pada hari sabtu ", Donghae sedih mendengarnya . Dia akan berpisah dengan Siwon , hanya seminggu namun bagi Donghae itu sangatlah lama .

"Aku akan menunggumu Hyung "

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Donghae , "Sebaiknya kau masuk, nanti kau sakit ", Donghae mengangguk , "Baik Hyung ", Donghaepun segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya . Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya kea rah Siwon, yang dibalas senyuman hangat dari Siwon . Sekilas, dia melirik kea rah kamar Hyukjae, tak ada . Hyukjae tak ada .

Tubuh Donghae sudah menghilang dari balik pintu . Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke sebuah ruangan , diaman kamar Hyukjae berada .

Siwon memejamkan matanya, "Aku tahu, ini semua tak adil bagiku . Tapi, jika aku terus mempertahankannya, aku akan menyakitinya ", ia pun membuka matanya, kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya .

…

Pagi yang sangat cerah . Donghae kali ini bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya . Ia berniat ingin mengajak Hyukjae untuk pergi bersama .

"Hyukiie"

Donghae memekik girang sambil memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang masih terbalutkan oleh selimut tebal . Donghae memajukan bibirnya, "Hyukiie, bangunn , Hyukiiee", ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hyukjae .

"Hyukiieee"

Donghae memukul kesal tubuh Hyukjae . Ia memilih untuk turun dari ranjang milik Hyukjae, karena dia gagal untuk membangunkan Hyukjae .

Biasanya, Hyukjae akan langsung terbangun jika Donghae yang membangunkannya . Kenapa kali ini tidak ? Mungkin , lima bulan tak berhubungan seperti dulu, membuat Hyukjae berubah .

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Donghae . Ada rasa sedih dan sesal disana . Kenapa harus berubah ?

Donghae hendak membuka pintu, kalau saja Hyukjae tak menarik tubuhnya . Terperangkap dalam tubuh Hyukjae lebih tinggi darinya .

"Aku sangat merindukamu Hae"

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya, ia membalas pelukan Hyukjae .

"Aku juga Hyukiie, aku sangat merindukanmu "

Donghae merasakan kalau pelukan Hyukjae memang tak ada duanya . Dirinya begitu nyaman dan merasa hangat jika dipeluk oleh Siwon . Itu memang benar .

Namun, entah kenapa pelukan Siwon tak mampu membuat hatinya bergetar . Seperti halnya Hyukjae memeluknya ?

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma vanilla dari rambut Donghae . Hyukjae kini memeluk erat tubuh Donghae, seakan tak ingin Donghae pergi meninggalkannya .

'_Aku mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghaeyo "_

…

Waktu terus berputar . Seminggu hampir saja terlewati . Donghae dan Hyukjae kini sedang berada di Café langganan mereka, seperti biasa . Menghabiskan waktu bersama , yah, hubungan mereka semakin dekat . Dan , Siwonpun tak ada menghubungi Donghae bahkan sampai saat ini .

Sedih? Tentu saja . Namun kesedihan itu bisa tertutupi karna hadirnya Hyukjae . Tidak saat dia harus berjauhan dari Hyukjae, dia senang berada disamping Siwon . Namun sekali lagi,

Ia merasa ada yang hilang,

Hyukjae .

"Hyukiiie "

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Donghae memanggil dirinya dengan nada yang sangat teramat manja . Karena ia tahu, jika Donghae memanggil dirinya dengan nada seperti itu, berarti Donghae sedang menginginkan sesuatu . Dan wajib hukumnya untuk Hyukjae mengabulkannya .

Suka , Hyukjae tak keberatan . Namun hanya saja, terkadang permintaan Donghae menyusahkan dirinya dan membuat dirinya malu .

"Aku ingin balon seperti itu Hyukiie"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya kea rah belakang, dan dirinya melihat seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun tengah duduk dipangkuan sang Eomma . Dengan sebuah balon berbentuk ikan nemo didalam dekapannya .

"Aku ingin itu ", ujar Donghae lagi . Lalu ia menarik ujung kaos Hyukjae , "Aku ingin itu, sekarang ", Donghae berucap mutlak .

Kekanakan sekali bukan ?

Hyukjae menghela nafas beratnya, "Kita cari diluar ", Donghae mencubit lengan Hyukjae mebuat Hyukjae meringis kesakitan .

Donghae menggembungkan pipinya lucu, " Aku ingin balon dari anak itu ", Hyukjae tertawa melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu menggemaskan .

Hyukjae tersenyum , mencubit pipi Donghae, "Akan ku belikan berapa yang kau minta ", ujar Hyukjae yang tentu saja, membuat mata seorang Lee Donghae berbinar-binar .

"Jinjja ?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, lalu mengenggam erat jemari Donghae, "Kajja ", Donghaepun membalas genggaman tangan Hyukjae dengan hati yang sangat gembira .

Apa karna Hyukjae akan membelikan balon berbentuk ikan nemo tersebut ? Sepertinya tidak . Lebih dari itu .

Lihatlah, pipinya bersemu merah kala Hyukjae memberikan senyum gummy nan mempesona kea rah Donghae .

…

"Yah, hujaan"

Donghae mengamati tetesan air hujan yang membasahi halte bis tempat dirinya dan Hyukjae barnaung . Dia memperhatikan ke sekitarnya, sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan juga Hyukjae .

Donghae menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya , menatap Hyukjae yang saat ini sedang duduk disebelahnya .

"Hyukiie", Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya, untuk melihat Donghae yang saat ini tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

Hyukjae tersenyum, lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar .

"Kemarilah, aku tahu kau kedinginan ikan manja ", Donghae terkekeh pelan dan menuruti kemauan Hyukjae .

Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat, sedangkan Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hyukjae .

"Hae"

"hmh"

"Mian haeyo"

"Untuk?"

"Aku tak bisa menuruti kemauanmu kali ini ", sesal Hyukjae . Hyukjae merasa bersalah, karena dirinya tak mendapatkan satu balonpun untuk Donghae .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak apa Hyukiie ", Donghae berucap .

Hyukjae mengusap punggung Donghae, "Kau kenapa tidak pakai jaket tadi ?", tanya Hyukjae tanpa menghentikan usapan halus tangannya itu .

"Tadikan harinya sangat panas, jadi aku tidak memakai jaket "

Hyukjae merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu melepas jaket yang ia kenakan .

"Huh"

Donghae terkejut saat Hyukjae memasangkan jaket ke tubuhnya . Terlihat kebesaran, namun semakin menambah kesan lucu pada dirinya .

Donghae tersenyum, "Gomawo " , ujarnya pelan .

Hyukjae tersenyum , "Cheonmaneyo ", balas Hyukjae .

Hyukjae memandang langit gelap . Hujanpun masih tak ingin berhenti . Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya, "Sunyi Hae", ujarnya .

Donghaepun mengangguk, "Aku takut Hyukiie, sebaiknya kita pulang saja ", ujar Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari samping .

"Tapi ini masih hujan "

"Tapi aku ingin pulang "

"Nanti kau sakit Hae"

"Tidak mungkin", Donghae tersenyum , "Aku sudah memakai jaketmu, tidak mungkin sakit ", akhirnya Hyukjae pun memilih menuruti kemauan Donghae .

Lagipula, suasana malam dihalte sudah sangat berbeda .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam rumah Hyukjae . Dia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hyukjae dan hampir terjatuh . Untung saja, dirinya masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya .

"Eh, Eomma Lee ", Donghae terkejut saat bertemu dengan Eomma dari Hyukjae didepan pintu kamar Hyukjae . Dan jangan heran dengan panggilang Donghae kepada Eommanya Hyukjae . Dia sudah terbiasa memanggil Eommanya Hyukjae dengan sebutan ' Eomma Lee ' dan memanggil Appanya Hyukjae dengan sebutan , "Appa Lee ", begitupun dengan Hyukjae yang akan memanggil ' Eomma Lee dan Appa Lee ' untuk kedua orangtua Donghae .

"Masuklah, Hyuk sudah menunggumu dari tadi "

Donghae tersenyum dan segera masuk kedalam kamar Hyukjae .

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang kini berbaring lemah ditempat tidur dengan perasaan sedih. Hyukjae terkena demam tinggi . Mungkin karena tadi malam mereka pulang dengan diiringi hujan deras .

Donghae merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun ini Hyukjae sakit karenanya .

Donghae merangkak naik ke tempat tidur Hyukjae, lalu memeluk Hyukjae dari arah belakang . Hyukjae sedikit terkejut saat merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang .

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari, siapa yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya.

Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya, hingga kini wajah mereka saling bertemu . Hyukjae tersenyum, "Selamat pagi Hae", sapa Hyukjae dengan suara yang berat dan parau .

Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae , " Pagi juga Hyukiie ", balasnya sambil meresapi rasa panas yang menjalar dikulit tangannya .

"Ini semua kesalahanku, maafkan aku Hyukiie, maafkan ", ujar Donghae dengan mata yang memerah .

Hyukjae menggelengkan cepat kepalanya, "Tidak, ini bukan kesalahanmu , tidak apa ", Hyukjae segera menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

Tak selang lama, terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut Donghae .

Hyukjae tersenyum , ia tahu , ia sangat tahu . Donghae sangat peduli padanya .

Hyukjae merasakan dadanya basah, yah apalagi kalau bukan karna air mata dari makhluk manis yang masih berada didalam dekapannya .

Hyukjae mengusap punggung Donghae, sudah tak terdengar lagi isakan . Hyukjae merasa heran, kenapa dari tadi Donghae hanya diam .

Apa Donghae masih menangis?

Ia merenggangkan pelukannya, "Aigoo", ia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae tertidur begitu pulasnya . Lihat saja , air yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya itu . Menandakan kalau dia benar-benar lelap .

Hyukjae mengusap saliva Donghae dengan ibu jarinya . Ia mengelus pipi Donghae, "Kapan kau bisa melihatku ? ", Hyukjaepun mengecup kening Donghae , kemudian kembali membawa Donghae ke dalam dekapannya .

Ini bukanlah kali pertama, Donghae tidur bersama dirinya dalam satu ranjang . Wajar saja, hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar kata ' sahabat ' pada umumnya . Namun, Donghae masih saja menyangkal hal itu .

Buktinya saja, dia tak pernah lagi mengingat Siwon bukan ?

Hyukjae melirik sekilas ke jam dinding di kamarnya, "Jam 8", masih terlalu awal untuk bangun di minggu pagi yang mendung ini . Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Donghae kea lam mimpi .

…

Di bandara Incheon,

Terlihat namja tampan baru saja turun dari pesawat . Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang pelan .Tubuhnya terasa lelah, mungkin karena perjalanan yang tak dekat itu . Namun ia tetap memaksakan senyumnya , "Aku akan menemuinya ", ia berhenti . Menatap langit kota Seoul yang gelap kelabu .

"Cuaca tak bersahabat , apa begitu juga dengan perasaanmu kepadaku ? "

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya dengan beberapa orang disana .

'_Hae, aku kembali '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hyukjae menggeliat didalam tidurnya . Lalu matanya dengan perlahan terbuka . Ia tersenyum saat melihat Donghae masih tertidur dalam dekapannya .

Ia mengelus pipi Donghae, "Kau membuatku ingin mati rasanya Hae ", Hyukjae menatap bibir tipis Donghae , terlihat sexy ditengah temaramnya lampu kamar Hyukjae .

Ternyata, hari sudah malam . Entah berapa lama mereka tertidur . Mungkin, pengaruh hujan membuat tidur mereka terasa sangat nyaman .

Hyukjae menyentuh bibir Donghae dengan lembut, seakan takut menyakiti bibir itu .

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, saat setan didalam hatinya menyuruh dirinya untuk mencicipi bibir itu . Bibir yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun .

"Eungh~"

Donghae membuka matanya dengan perlahan, hingga kini matanya menangkap mata lain yang begitu dalam menatapnya . Hingga semenit berlalu, barulah dia sadar kalau mata itu milik Hyukjae .

"H-hyuukiie"

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Bagaimana tidurmu ?", tanya Hyukjae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae . Mereka seperti pasangan suami-istri bukan ?

Donghae tersenyum dan menyamankan posisinya , iapun menidurkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Hyukjae , "Sangat nyenyak Hyukiie, apa tubuhmu masih panas ?", Donghae meraba-raba ceruk leher Hyukjae dan kening Hyukjae , memastikan kalau suhu tubuh Hyukjae sudah turun .

Hyukjae menghentikan tangan Donghae yang masih menelusuri wajahnya . Ia genggam erat tangan Donghae, dan membawanya ke depan dadanya .

Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya, Donghae hanya diam walau ia memejamkan matanya .

…

Dibawah guyuran hujan . Dibawah payung hitam . Di taman itu, Siwon menunggu Donghae yang tak kunjung jua datang . Ia mengeratkan jaketnya , "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk", ujarnya sambil tersenyum .

…

Hyukjae merasakan bibirnya menyentuh benda kenyal dan lembut . Hyukjae membuka matanya, menatap wajah Donghae yang kini begitu dekat, hingga tak ada celah untuk melihatnya .

Ciuman pertama mereka,

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, ia melumat bibir bawah Donghae. Tak ada nafsu didalam lumatan itu, Hyukjae melakukannya karena cinta .

Donghae semakin memperdalam pejamannya . Ia mencengkeram kaos baju depan Hyukjae . Seakan menyalurkan sensasi yang ia rasakan saat ini .

Ciuman basah dan nikmat .

Hyukjae menatap wajah Donghae yang memerah, ia kecup kening Donghae .

"Maaf Hae "

Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya, "K-kau , buat apa kau meminta maaf ?apa ", Donghae tidak melanjutkan perkataannya . Ia menutup mulutnya, dan berniat turun dari ranjang Hyukjae .

Tapi tidak semudah itu . Hyukjae memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang . Menahan dirinya untuk tetap duduk diatas ranjang Hyukjae .

Hyukjae mencium leher dalam Donghae, "Maaf, karena aku baru mengatakannya sekarang", dia balik tubuh Donghae untuk menghadap ke arahnya .

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Aku", ia genggam erat kedua tangan Donghae , "Aku mencintaimu Hae, bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi lebih dari itu", Hyukjae membiarkan air matanya lolos begitu saja .

"Aku mencintaimu dari dulu, dan perasaan itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun dan malah sebaliknya "

Donghae memandang hyukjae dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan . Perlahan, air mata dari mata indahnya itu, terjatuh , bergulir membasahi pipi mulusnya .

Hyukjae menghapus air mata Donghae dengan usapan ibu jarinya yang begitu lembut .

"Maaf, aku mengatakannya diwaktu yang tidak tepat . Dan aku rasa, memang tidak ada waktu yang tepat untuk aku mengatakan hal ini . Karena aku tahu, kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku lebih dari kata sahabatkan ? kau mencintai orang lainkan ?"

Donghae hanya diam . Dia bingung harus menjawab apa . Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya .

Hyukjae tersenyum, ia kecup kening Donghae , "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghapus cinta ini ", lanjutnya .

Donghae , dengan mata yang berlinang air mata. Menyentuh wajah tampan Hyukjae, "A-aku ", dia berhenti berbicara , namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum .

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyukiie, tapi, hikks, tapi aku bingung dengan perasaan itu . Sampai akhirnya aku sadar, rasaku lebih dari sekedar kata sahabat , lebih Hyukiiee"

Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan pelukan yang sangat erat . Menyalurkan perasaan sayang, cinta dan segalanya yang terpendam cukup lama .

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika aku tak memilikimu seutuhnya Hae", Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hyukjae, "Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut jauh darimu ", balas Donghae .

Hyukjae tersenyum, "Karena aku tahu, kau sangat bergantung padaku ", sukses pernyataan Hyukjae membuat Donghae mencubit pinggangnya .

Cinta tak saling memiliki ? kata-kata itu tidak berlaku untuk mereka berdua .

…

Hampir tiga jam Siwon menunggu Donghae, tubuh Siwon bergetar . Mungkin karena hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya bahkan sampai ke tulang .

Wajah Siwon pucat, namun ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum .

"Aku harus menunggunya, aku harus menemuinya untuk terakhir kali "

…

Hyukjae dan Donghae kini sedang berada didapur rumah milik Hyukjae . Donghae memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Hyukjae . Dengan senang hati, kedua orangtua Hyukjae menerimanya .

Dengan telaten Hyukjae menyuapi Donghae semangkok ramen. Donghae tersenyum, "Gomawo Hyukiie", Hyukjae mendengus kesal mendengarnya .

Sebenarnya yang sakit siapa ?

"Hyukiee, besokkan hari senin, bagaimana kalau sorenya kita jalan-jalan ke Lotte world ?", tanya Donghae, Hyukjae melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae .

Jika Hyukjae menolaknya, pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka akan berangkat juga .

"Hyukiiee"

Hyukjae mencium bibir Donghae yang maju beberapa inchi, "Baiklah baby ku ", Donghae tersipu malu mendengar sebutan baru dari Hyukjae untuknya . Hyukjae yang melihat itu, hanya bisa tersenyum .

"Hyuk, dimana kau menaruh tempat makan Choco~"

Terdengar teriakan dari a rah luar. Teriakan dari Eomma Hyukjae .

Hyukjae mengingat-ingat, dimana ia meletakkan tempat makan anjing kesayangannya itu .

"Di taman Eomma , dekat pot bunga mawar "

'_Taman ?'_

Hyukjae menatap Donghae heran, "Ada apa ? kau sakit ?", tanya Hyukjae khawatir saat melihat wajah Donghae berubah pucat dan tegang .

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, ia menatap jam yang terdapat di atas kulkas .

"Jam 10 "

"Hae, ada apa ?"

Donghae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan mata memerah .

"Ada apa ?"

"Siwon Hyung, aku dan dia ada janji "

"huh"

"Aku harus pergi Hyukiie", Donghae bangkit dan berlari kea rah keluar .

Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya kesal, kemudian berlari mengejar Donghaenya .

…

Siwon berdiri, lalu ia menjatuhkan payungnya . Hujan sudah tak ada, walau langit malam masihlah mendung .

Siwon tersenyum miris, "Aku tahu kau tak akan datang Hae ", Siwonpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari bangku taman tersebut .

"HYUUNGG~~~"

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya cepat saat mendengar teriakan yang ia tahu siapa pemiliknya . Siwon tersenyum, saat melihat siapa yang berlari ke arahnya .

"Maafkan aku Hyung, maaf-"

Siwon segera menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam dekapan hangatnya . Tidak hangat . Donghae merasakan kalau tubuh Siwon sangatlah dingin .

Apa dia teralu lama ? Tentu Donghae . Lima jam itu tidaklah sebentar, apalagi ditemani dinginnya air hujan .

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya, ia tatap wajah Donghae, "Aku merindukanmu, maafkan aku tak memberimu kabar", Donghae mengangguk , "Tidak apa Hyung, tidak apa ", balas Donghae .

"Hae"

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Siwon menjatuhkan air matanya .

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku, aku mencintaimu Hae", Donghae menutup mulutnya, dan menatap SIwon dengan tatapan tak percaya .

"Kau tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak lama , tapi aku takut mengutarakannya Hae. Karena aku rasa, bukan hanya aku yang mencintaimu tapi juga dengan Hyukjae "

Siwon mengelus pipi Donghae, "Aku juga tahu kau juga mencintainya ", lanjutnya lagi .

Siwon menarik kembali tubuh Donghae, "Berbahagialah dengannya, karena jika kau bersamaku aku tak yakin kau akan bahagia", Donghae menangis haru mendengarnya .

Ternyata, Siwon juga mencintainya . Namun sayang, cinta dirinya kepada Hyukjae lebih kuat daripada cintanya kepada Siwon.

Siwon mendekap tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat . Ia bahagia, ia merasa lega . Akhirnya, ia bisa juga mengatakan perasaannya kepada Donghae, cinta pertamanya dan mungkin akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya .

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu "

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya itu . Ia menatap dalam mata Donghae, "Bolehkah aku menciummu ?", Donghae membulatkan matanya, belum sempat ia berucap Siwon kembali berucap,

"Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya "

Donghae memejamkan matanya, _'Maafkan aku Hyukiie', _teriaknya dalam hati .

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga akhirnya bibirnya menempel diatas bibir Donghae . Tak ada yang lain, hanya dua bibir yang saling bersentuhan .

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat Donghaenya berciuman dengan namja lain . Namja yang dulu pernah disukai oleh Donghaenya .

Dia menolehkan wajahnya kea rah sampingnya, ia tersenyum saat seorang yeoja paruh baya menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Gomawo"

Hyukjae mengusap lembut tangan yeoja itu diatas pundaknya, "Jika aku bisa membantu, akan ku lakukan sebisaku ", balasnya .

…

Siwon memandang sayu wajah Donghae yang basah karna air mata .

" Ciuman ini adalah hadiah terbesar yang pernah aku terima , Terimakasih ", ujar Siwon dengan senyum khasnya . Tak selang lama , tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tubuh kecil Donghae .

Donghae terduduk cukup keras ke atas tanah, dengan Siwon yang berada didalam dekapannya. Donghae menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Siwon, "Hyung, bangun , Hyung ", dengan mata yang berair, Donghae memberanikan diri untuk memeriksa denyut nadi Siwon .

Wajah Siwon sangat pucat, dan tubuhnya benar-benar dingin .

"Hikks, Hyung hiikkss Hyung ", Donghae berteriak histeris kala ia tak merasakan denyut nadi Siwon dibagian leher dan lengan . Dan, tak ada detakan jantung yang Donghae rasakan .

"HYUUUNGG~~"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Hyukjae berlari dengan sangat cepat, mengejar Donghae. Hingga langkahnya terhenti disebuah taman kota . Taman yang sangat indah untuk dilihat pada malam hari . Seperti malam ini, walau sebelumnya hujan telah menyapanya ._

_Hyukjae berjalan, mencari Donghaenya . Dia membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang, saat ia mendengar teriakan Donghae ._

_Dia berjalan, mengikuti darimana asal suara itu datang ._

_Hatinya dan matanya memanas kala ia melihat, Donghaenya berpelukan erat dengan seseorang yang Hyukjae tahu siapa itu ._

"_Siwon"_

_Hyukjae hendak melangkahkan kakinya, kalau saja tak sebuah tangan menahan lengannya . Membuat Hyukjae segera menengokkan kepalanya kesamping, mendapati seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah tersenyum sedih ke arahnya . _

"_Biarkan mereka seperti itu", ujar yeoja paruh baya itu pelan dan meminta ._

_Hyukjae menatapnya heran, namun ia tahu apa arti perkataan wanita itu sebelumnya ._

_Hyukjae melepaskan tangan wanita itu dengan sedikit kasar, "Maaf Nyonya, tapi dia kekasihku", Hyukjae berucap._

"_Ku mohon, biarkan dia merasa bahagia di akhir hayatnya "_

"_Huh?"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum kea rah Hyukjae , walau Hyukjae tahu kalau wanita itu tengah bersedih, terluka amat dalam ._

"_Anakku menderita kanker otak stadium akhir "_

_Hyukjae merasakan kalau kakinya lemas saat ini . Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Donghaenya yang masih dipeluk erat dengan Siwon ._

_Hyukjae menatap wanita itu, "Kanker otak ?", tanya Hyukjae tak percaya ._

"_Benar . Dia mengidap kanker itu sejak kecil . Dokter telah memvonis kalau ia hanya bisa bertahan hidup sampai usianya 10 tahun . Namun, pada akhirnya Tuhanlah yang berhak menentukan usia seseorang "_

_Eomma Siwon- Ny Choi memandang lembut Hyukjae, " Dia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang, dan itu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang luar biasa ",lanjutnya ._

"_Selama seminggu dia menjalani therapy di America, dia berharap kalau dia bisa sembuh dan mendapatkan cintanya "_

_Hyukjae memilih untuk diam, mendengarkan dengan baik kisah hidup seorang Choi Siwon ._

_Ny Choi menggeleng, "Tidak, kanker itu telah merusak kinerja otaknya dan semakin memperburuk penglihatannya ",_

"_Jadi aku mohon padamu anak muda, biarkanlah dia menikmati kebersamaan dengan orang yang begitu dicintainya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya ._

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya . Ia tersenyum, sambil memandang novel yang terdapat plester dibagian tengahnya .

Hari ini, tepat dua tahun kematian Siwon, Choi Siwon .

Dia memejamkan matanya, "Hyung, kau dengar aku ?aku tahu kau mendengarnya ", ia membuka matanya, dan kembali menatap novel tersebut .

"Aku akan menikah dengan Hyukiie sebentar lagi, kurang dari lima menit "

"Hae"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tersenyum, "Eomma ", Donghae memeluk erat tubuh Eommanya .

Ny Lee tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Donghae yang terbalut tuxedo warna putih itu .

"Saatnya kita berangkat "

…

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gereja, tak henti-hentinya dirinya memandangi novel tersebut . Ia mendekap novel saat mobil yang ia tumpangi melewati sebuah taman .

Tempat terakhir mereka bertemu . Tempat dimana Siwon menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kali, dan untuk yang pertama .

Dibangku itu, Donghae melihatnya .

…

'_**Terimakasih telah hadir dalam hidupku . Berkat dirimu aku menyadari satu hal . Kalau cintaku ternyata hanya untuk Hyukjae seorang . Mungkin kala itu, aku hanya penasaran denganmu . Aku bahagia melihatmu, karena Hyukjae selaluberada disisiku . Aku tersenyum saat melihatmu, karna Hyukjae selalu menggodaku . Aku yakin, kau menemukan bidadari disana . Yang bisa menjagamu dan melindungimu . Lebih dari itu, dia juga akan mencintaimu . Cinta yang tulus dan abadi .Sekali lagi, terimakasih Hyung . Terimakasih Choi Siwon'**_

_**Lee Donghae-**_

' _**Cinta tak saling memiliki ? Mungkin kata-kata itu ada benarnya, benar untuk seseorang yang putus asa . Kau memberiku satu kekuatan untuk aku, menujukkan cintaku kepada Donghae . Hingga aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku . Walau mungkin, itu akan menyakitimu hatimu . Aku tak melarangmu, kau boleh mencintainya . Tapi, jangan kau ambil dirinya dari diriku . Karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya . Terimakasih sahabatku, Choi Siwon '**_

_**Lee Hyukjae -**_

' _**Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kata cinta . Karena bagiku, cinta itu hanya sebuah banyangan. Tidak bisa disentuh, namun bisa dirasakan .Mungkin, Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kisah cintaku seperti ini .Karena , bukankah cinta saling memiliki ? Cinta untuk bersama, bukan untuk berpisah . Maka dari itu, aku titip Donghae kepadamu Hyukjae . Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga dan melindunginya . Teruslah dan tetap mencintainya, karna diapun sangat mencintaimu .**_

_**Ciuman itu adalah ciuman terakhir yang aku berikan kepadamu Hae . Ciuman yang sebenarnya adalah ciuman pertama untukku. Aku akan membawa ciuman lembut ini sampai ke Surga .**_

_**Last kiss, ciuman terakhir yang aku inginkan sebelum aku pergi . Ciuman mesra darimu . Walau aku tak bisa memiliki dirimu, setidaknya aku masih bisa mencintaimu.**_

_**Terimakasih Lee Donghae, karna kau aku bisa melihat indahnya cinta .**_

_**Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu .**_

_**Berbahagialah dengannya .. '**_

_**Choi Siwon –**_

_**Lee Suhae :::::::::: END :::::::::::::**_

_**Bagaimana ?**_

_**Aku sedikit frustasi menulis ff ini . Ini adalah ff pertamaku dengan jumlah kata ' 7.190 ' . Sangat melelahkan ...**_

_**Namun aku sangat bahagia, karna ff ini berhasil membuatku menangis bombay ( sama dengan day dream ) .**_

_**Terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul sama dengan ff saya , ' Last kiss ' …**_

_**Mind RnR please ? :D**_


End file.
